


Coin 100

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus





	Coin 100

Eileen had grudgingly handed him a pound note. "Beans and cigs. Mind you bring back every extra penny. I'll be counting."

But his pockets were torn. One hand for the tin, one for packet and change.

Tobias waited on the porch. "Where've you been, boy?"

Severus jogged jerkily, dropped the coin, watched it roll beneath the step. Sixpence. There it shone, beyond his fingertips. His eyes darted to Tobias, who forbade magic with violence.

Accio. Accio. Accio coin. Wandless, desperate, he willed. It rolled back to nudge his bare toe. He thanked the stars he had not yet started school.


End file.
